


My dormmate's an android oh my!

by WolfKomoki



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Detroit Evolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: To say that seeing an Android attending a College as a student threw him for a loop was a shock was an understatement, but to have that Android as a roommate? Gavin almost passed out. Six months pass, and oops turns out they're dating. Gavin wonders though, why didn't Nines just download the classes to his robobrain and skip College altogether?Day 3 of DE Art Fest- College AU
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My dormmate's an android oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk media.  
>  Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&t=2795s  
>  Prompts: https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1275508766449025025?s=20

If you had told Gavin two months ago that his dormmate would be an android, he’d have asked you what you were smoking. He remembers the day RK900, or Nines as he calls him walked into the College. Gavin assumed he was a professor they’d hired to replace a human, but when Nines announced that he was studying to become a police droid, Gavin had to do a double take.

“You have _got_ be fucking with me. Okay, good joke! Now really, why are you here?” He asks.

“I’m here to learn.” The Android says. Gavin laughed. Six months passed and it turns out that they were kind of dating now. It was late at night when Gavin sees Nines stumble into the dorm room, his LED rapidly flashing blue.

Nines sits on the bed and plugs himself into the wall. His LED slowly blinked blue as he charged himself. Gavin gets up from his bed and walks over to Nines, pulling him in for a kiss. Nines wrapped his arms around him, as he kissed him back. It was a nice distraction from the strange class he attended today. Eventually the two pulled apart as Gavin breathed some much needed air.

“Can I ask you something?” Gavin asks. Nines blinks.

“Sure, what is it Gavin?”

“Why do you bother attending college when you could just download the lessons in your robo brain?” Gavin asks. Nines cracks up.

“Well that’s boring.”

“Seriously? You find that boring? Shiiit if I were an Android, I’d have downloaded everything that I need to know and be out of here already.” Gavin says.

“What, am I not a good enough reason to stay? Gavin you wound me!” Nines says. Gavin snorts.

“Okay, I guess it isn’t so bad having you here.”

Nines smiles.

“I’m surprised they let you attend as a student.” Gavin says.

“Yeah, apparently they wanted to add me as a diversity quota.” Nines says.

“Well that’s just _rude_!”

Nines shrugs.

“Worked out in my favor though. They’d have never let me attend otherwise.”

“I guess, but it’s still fucked up if you ask me. So, what’d you do today?”

Nines starts laughing.

“They had us chasing each other with toy guns and trying to “kill” each other during a fake hostage situation. I’m sorry, but how am I supposed to take it seriously when we’re “killing” each other with water pistols?” He asks.

Gavin cracks up.

“Man, your classes are way more fun than mine! They have us trying to solve cold cases.”

Before Nines could say anything further, Gavin’s phone rings. Gavin blinks and grabs his phone to see that his dad was calling. Gavin hits the answer button and puts it to his ear.

“Hey Kiddo, how was your day?” Fowler asks on the other end. Gavin snorts.

“Dad, I’m thirty-seven. I’m not a kid.”

“Well, you’re my kid, so deal with it!” Jeffery says. Gavin snorts.

“Okay jeez!”

“That’s your dad? Put him on speaker!” Nines grins.

“Who was that?” Jeffery asks.

“Oh, that was my roommate.” Gavin says as he puts the phone on speaker.

“Hey Gavin’s dad.” Nines says.

“Really Gavin? You put me on speaker? Really?”

“Don’t blame me! Nines wanted to meet you!”

“The hell kind of name is Nines?” Jeffery asks.

“It’s a play on words for my model number.” Nines answers.

“Wait… they let an android become a student there? Hold up, I gotta see this for myself.” Jeffery says as he turns on face time. Nines snorts when his eyes became saucers.

“You good over there?”

“How the-you’re really an Android! What the-what?!”

Gavin cracks up.

“Dad, relax before you blow a gasket.”

“How are you even… why would… what?”

Nines watched as he hung up the phone. Nines pouts.

“Boo! I wanted to talk to him some more!”

Gavin chuckles.

“Well, at least we have the meet the father part out of the way.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

“Hey, so, when’s your activation day?” Gavin asks. Nines blinks.

“November, why?”

“Cause I wanna celebrate it.” Gavin answers.

“Oh. Uh… thank you Gavin.”

Nines didn’t really understand why Gavin wanted to celebrate it, but he’d do it for him. Gavin tilted his head at Nines’s reaction.

“Is… something wrong?”

“No, no. It’s just… well strange is all.” Nines says.

“I mean humans celebrate their birthday, why can’t we celebrate an Android’s activation day?” Gavin asks. Nines shrugs.

“I don’t really understand it, but I’ll celebrate it with you.”

“Good! Cause I’m doing it with or without you!” Gavin says.

“Now how are you supposed to celebrate my activation day, without me?”

“I dunno, but I’d have figured it out.”

Nines snorts and pats his head. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Nines, I am not a puppy.”

“I know, but you’re cute.” Nines says. He blinks when Gavin points a finger in his face.

“ _Never_ say that again. You’ll ruin my reputation.”

Nines just laughs.

“Okay. I won’t ruin your insufferable asshole image.”

“Thank you, Nines.” Gavin says.

“Even if you’re _my_ insufferable asshole.” Nines teases. Gavin’s eyes widened. He slowly backed away from Nines. Nines’s LED turned yellow.

“Gavin?”

He watched as Gavin runs out of the dorm clearly in a panic. Nines stares at his charging levels. 60%.

“Damn it!”

_What if Gavin needs me out there? He’s not always alert when he’s like this!_

Nines wanted to unplug himself from the wall, but the last time he tried to stop charging early, warnings flashed in his retinas telling him that the charge wasn’t finished and didn’t go away until the charge was complete. Nines slowly concentrates, and calls Tina’s phone. Tina was his best friend, so hopefully she’d answer the phone.

“Hey Nines!” She greets on the phone.

“Tina! Listen to me! Gavin just ran out of the dorm in a panic. I need you to make sure he’s safe while I charge!” Nines shouts in the phone.

“Shit! Okay! I’m leaving the dorm now.”

“Thank you, Tina!”


End file.
